<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Catfishes Tale by PurplePotato83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561518">The Catfishes Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePotato83/pseuds/PurplePotato83'>PurplePotato83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Comedy, Falling In Love, Flirting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePotato83/pseuds/PurplePotato83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your best friend pretends to be you on Tinder to meet someone to have sex? Jun and Nino are about to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Catfishes Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well... I've wrote this long ago and I decided to translate it to English and post it as a way to celebrate suezu day (I know, I'm way too late, but everyday it's suezu day! 💜💛). I really hope you like it.✨</p><p>Warning: Unbetaed. English isn't my first language.<br/>Sorry if you found any mistake.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><span class="u"><strong>Catfish</strong></span>: Someone who pretends to be someone else online. This person completely assumes a fake identity and goes the extra mile to make their victim believe that they are exactly who they say they are.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jun entered the restaurant and looked at his wristwatch for the nth time, muttering a curse.  </p><p>He hated being late.</p><p>He hated it even if it was a casual dinner with his old friends from school; Jun couldn’t stand lateness, both with others and with himself as well. As soon as he caught a sight of those familiar faces, his gesture relaxed a bit and he tried to smile slightly. Satoshi raised a hand subtly to indicate where were sitting he and his partner and outlined a shy smile, Jun winked at him, finally approaching the table and taking a seat across from them.</p><p>"First of all, don't apologize. We’ve arrived recently and we didn’t mind waiting for you." Sho said as soon as he saw Jun's distressed face."</p><p>Things were crazy at the restaurant tonight and although today was my day off, I had to go... one of the new guys cut himself and they needed some help in the kitchen." Jun answered, while taking off his coat. "Okay, now... how are you, guys? Besides of living your 'happily ever after’ since you got back together, of course." </p><p>Ohno bit his lower lip and took Sho's hand gently, intertwining their fingers, before smiling at the black-haired man.</p><p>"You just said it. We’re happier than ever." Ohno said as response, slightly blushed. </p><p>The younger one nodded and looked at the couple with genuine admiration, he was truly happy for his friends. Jun and Sho had met in elementary school and since then they were inseparable, then, they finally met Satoshi in high school and he became their friend; Although Satoshi and Sho ended up falling in love and began a relationship soon after, the friendship with Jun continued through the years, despite the fact that each one chose a different degree and they had totally different hobbies and personalities, the affection and the strong bond between the three of them kept untouched; Whenever they had a free time, they would go out together.</p><p>This was the first time the three of them had met after Sho and Ohno had broken (about three months ago). Jun had been devastated to see how sad his beloved friends were suffering being apart, and after he made them coincide in the same place, they could spoke, they were able to settle their differences and finally they got back together. Honestly, Jun was more than happy about helping them, Sho and Satoshi belonged to each other and they were supposed to be together forever, period.</p><p>“You can't imagine how much I appreciate what you did for us." Sho commented, raising his boyfriend's hand and leaving a soft kiss on the back. "I couldn’t live without my Satoshi." </p><p>"You cannot imagine how much I missed seeing how disgustingly corny are you guys together. It disgust me."</p><p>"Thanks. We love you too, Matsujun." Ohno replied with a soft laugh.</p><p>The rest of the evening continued between food, stories and laughs. That was exactly what Jun needed after so many days of stress at work; A carefree night with his best friends. After dinner, they went to a bar near to the restaurant since Sho had invited them for a few drinks.  </p><p>In a moment, Jun stood up, straightening his waistband.</p><p>"Hey, Romeo, Juliet, could you excuse me for a moment? I'll go to the restroom.” Sho imitated him, standing up too.</p><p>"I'll go too... wait for us, Satoshi." He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s brown hair. "Don’t miss me too much."</p><p>“I won't, I promise." He replied, smiling straight to Sho.</p><p>The two men walked silently to the services and each entered a cubicle. Jun came out first and stopped in front of the sink, turning on the tap and washing his hands; Seconds later, Sho left the cubicle and began to wash his hands next to Jun.</p><p>"Hey Matsujun, there is something I want to tell you." Announced the older one, looking at him through the reflection of the mirror.</p><p>"Yeah right, tell me.”</p><p>"No, it can’t be here... it could take a while and Satoshi could fall asleep at any moment if we leave him alone for few minutes more." Jun laughed softly, knowing that Sakurai was absolutely right. "Would you mind if we had some drinks tomorrow?”</p><p>"Tomorrow isn’t good for me, I had plans with some colleagues after work, but... come to see me on Friday at home, in the afternoon, before going to work.” Sho nodded and smiled.</p><p>"Okay... Friday afternoon then."</p><p>When they both left the bathroom, they returned to their table and were drinking for about a little while until Jun excuse himself, since he had to get up early the next day. Sho paid for the drinks, and the three of them left the bar, saying goodbye warmly. Jun waved goodbye to the couple before going to his car, getting into it and heading home.</p><p>As he drove, he couldn't help but wonder what Sho wanted to talk to him about and a silly smile surfaced on his face. Could it be that… after so long, his best friend had decided to ask Satoshi to marry him?</p><p><em>'That would be fascinating and I would be delighted to help Sho-kun.'</em>  He thought excitedly. </p><p>But he had to wait until Friday and see what his best friend would say instead of jumping to hasty conclusions, but, the fact that it could be a possibility, made Jun smile widely. As soon as Jun arrived at his apartment, he took a quick shower and put on his pajama pants, going to bed with his hair slightly wet. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly as he tried to ignore the fact that, seeing his apartment plunged into utter darkness and silence, he felt more alone than ever.                     </p><p> </p><p>The sound of the doorbell ring made him let out a sigh. Jun was reading a book, placing it over the coffee table and walked to the door, opening it quickly and smiling as he met his best friend. Sho lifted up a plastic bag with two six packs of beer inside and winked at him.</p><p>“Since today is a little hot, I thought I could bring this to fight against it."</p><p>"It’s well received." Jun stepped aside and the brown-haired man entered the apartment, handing the beers over to the taller man before taking off his shoes. Jun went to the kitchen and took two cans, keeping the rest in the refrigerator; He finally he went to Sakurai and offered him one of these.</p><p>"Shall we go to the balcony?" Jun nodded and uncapped the beer can.</p><p>Both men went to the balcony and Sho took a long swallow of his drink before taking a box of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket, offering one to the younger.</p><p>“I thought you stoped smoking." Said Jun, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"When Satoshi left me, I started smoking again. You know, anxiety striking." He said by way of explanation as he put the filter in his mouth and lit it with one hand. Jun took the lighter and lit his cigarette, inhaling a long drag on it before speaking.</p><p>"What do you want to talk about, Sakurai? With this mystery, you have me intrigued.”  Sho blew out the smoke before smiling.</p><p>"Is not a big deal... nothing to be worry about.” The taller one raised his thick eyebrows and looked at him curiously. “The truth is, Satoshi knew about this... it's just that... there are certain details that I decided to hide."</p><p>"I'm dying to listen to it."</p><p>"You see, the thing is... when Satoshi and I were separated, I... I thought that we would never be together again and I thought that the best thing was to find a way to forget him...”</p><p>"Why do I feel like I’ll don't like what I'm about to hear?” Jun interrupted with a humorless laugh and inhaled another drag of his cigarette.</p><p>"<em>Shh</em>... let me finish.” Sho rolled his eyes before continuing. “The thing is, that I decided to go to Tinder to look for guys. I don't know why... I just wanted to find someone to talk to or... someone to have just sex."  Jun looked at him silently, taking a sip of his beer. "And there I met Nino, a guy who caught my attention, someone whom I liked to talk."</p><p>"I still don't understand your point..." Sho ignored him and continued speaking.</p><p>"I’ve met Nino about two or three weeks ago and... the truth is that he’s very cute, not as much as my Satoshi, of course." Sho hastened to say. “But he’s actually really cute... we were supposed to meet for, you know... that. But now that I'm back with Satoshi, I'm obviously not going to make it to that date… what I least want is to be unfaithful to my boyfriend."</p><p>"And I'm really happy and moved by your loyalty." Jun said finishing his cigarette. "Thanks for telling me?”</p><p>"Ha ha... how funny, Matsumoto." Sho made a mocking grin and looked him in the eye. “Well, the point of this talk is... I was thinking that maybe you can attend that date.”</p><p>"Me? Of course not. I'm not interested in going on a date with a guy out of nowhere you met in that app… that’s disrespectful, Sho-kun. You know me, I don’t like to have sex with strangers, I’m not too desperate to hook up with an anybody.”</p><p>"I can assure you that he isn’t an 'anybody'.”</p><p>"Then, fuck him instead.” Jun looked at him defiantly. "Besides, I just can’t appear at that date, because I assume that Nino guy isn’t an idiot and as soon as he sees that I don’t look alike you at all, he will feel fooled, so... tell him the truth, tell him that you’re back with your boyfriend and that’s it.”</p><p>"I can't do that to him, Jun... even though I don't want anything sexual with him, I really like him and, honestly, I don't want him to feel like I made fun of him or used him.”</p><p>"But it's exactly what you did!" The younger one protested, causing Sho to laugh out loud.  "You’ve used him, either to speak, but you still used him. Whatever it is, I don't care, I’m not here to clean up your mess, Sakurai. I’m not going to attend that silly date because I’m not you. Period.”</p><p>"Well... actually, you are <em>me</em>." Sho whispered before finishing his beer in one gulp.</p><p>"Please tell me that you’re not going to tell me what I think you’re going to say."  Jun muttered, holding the bridge of his nose with his fingers.</p><p>"Sorry... I’ve put a photo of both in the fake profile and when Nino asked me which one was me... without noticing, I said I was you and that my name was Jun. Nino immediately said that "Jun" was just what he was looking for." Sho looked at him and smiled slightly.  “Trust me, he really likes you."</p><p>“Well, I’m flattered, thank you?" The dark-haired man respond, leaning on the railing.  “You see? You were fooling him anyway."</p><p>"Look Jun, I know that what I did wasn’t cool, usurping someone on the Internet isn’t right. I was thinking about canceling the date, but... then I thought, Nino is a very nice guy and you need to be with someone. Since when do you don’t enjoy having good sex?”</p><p>“I’m really moved by your genuine concern, but which part of "I'm not interested in having sex with your friend from the internet" didn’t you understand? I don't want to be with a person I don't even know... do you know what can happen? Maybe he’s a serial killer, what if he’s a mentally unbalanced person? What if he is another liar like you, pretending to be someone else...?" Jun stopped, pretending to think about it for a few seconds.  “Wait, maybe it's an creepy old man who will give me a some kind of drug in my drink, it will put me to sleep, then, he’ll take out my kidneys and sell them on the deep web or... in the worst case, I’ll get an STD, so, this is my answer: No thanks."</p><p>“You owe me one.” Jun looked at him without understanding and crossed his arms. "Do you remember that time at the University? I went out with a guy I didn't like and who tried to kiss me every five minutes so you could be with that barista, so..."</p><p>"That was centuries ago." He said, clenching his teeth, looking at Sho in silence for a few minutes. “Okay... for the record, I’ll do it because I don't like being in debt to you and listen to me very well, Sakurai, I’ll go to that date and it will be under MY terms."</p><p>"Go ahead, I'm a good negotiator.”  He replied, smiling pleased.</p><p>“This isn’t subject to negotiation.” Jun muttered, raising an eyebrow.  "I'm not going to have sex with him, at the very least, pay for a meal and let him give a head down... as long as he behaves well and I doesn't see something strange in his mouth.” Sho opened his mouth to say something, but Jun cut him off.  "Nothing else.”</p><p>“Okay, it seems fair to me."</p><p>"Besides, after this... thing, you’ll turn down that profile and if you want to continue being friends of this Nino guy, you’ll do it by being yourself, Sakurai Sho, the identities stealer."</p><p>”Please, get over ir... it isn’t that bad either.” Sho said, biting his lower lip to hold back a laugh.</p><p>"Sure, that’s nothing to you. You're not the one on Tinder looking for men like a 'forever alone’.”</p><p>"<em>Oi</em>, don’t be disrespectful. I did it in a moment of weakness and loneliness... in the other hand, you should thank me for the good gesture, I got you someone to fuck with. You really need it, you're in an unbearable mood lately."  Jun gave him a murderous look and Sho couldn't stop laughing.</p><p>"I should tell this to Oh-chan to see if you still find funny this whole situation.” Sho stopped laughing suddenly and looked at him fearfully, making Jun laugh this time.</p><p>An hour later, with few empty beer cans and a some finished cigarettes, Sho said goodbye to Jun, telling him that he would send him photos of this Nino, promising that as soon as he saw him, he would like him. Jun nodded without any conviction; He knew how Sho's taste was like and if he said the guy was cute, he surely was, but at this point in his life, Jun was too focused on work and the least thing he wanted was a relationship. Although, being honest with himself, he desperately needed to have sex.  His best friend was right and Jun hated the fact of admitting it.</p><p>After cleaning his apartment, he took a shower and groomed himself to go to work. </p><p>Jun worked in an Italian restaurant for about five years, serving as sous-chef, since it had cost him blood, sweat and tears. And if he wanted to keep growing professionally, he couldn't be distracted by things like having a relationship with someone or wasting his precious time going on dates with people he didn't even knew...</p><p>His phone vibrated and Jun stopped his mental chatter, taking it out of his pants pocket to see the notification.  </p><p>It was a message, from Sho.</p><p>From: <strong>Sho-kun</strong></p><p>Subject:<strong> Just take a look and judge for yourself.</strong></p><p>Here are some photos of Nino, just look at them and tell me if it isn’t worth it break the not having "anyone" in your bed rule.</p><p>You’re welcome.</p><p>—</p><p>The dark-haired man sighed and scrolled the message down, there was three files under Sho's text. A tiny smile outlined on his lips when he saw one of the photos. He was a short man, with brown hair, almond-shaped eyes, and small lips. In that photo, he was on the beach, wearing baggy blue pants and no shirt, holding a ball in both hands and laughing.</p><p>In the next photograph, he was in an armchair in a dark place, Jun imagined that it was a bar, next to him was a boy with bright eyes, voluminous lips with a huge smile adorning them. Nino had a plaid shirt, revealing part of his chest. Jun pressed a button to turn off the mobile screen, trying to suppress the mischievous smile that had drawn on his lips.  </p><p>He went to the parking lot and got into his car, taking his mobile again to reply to his best friend.</p><p> To: <strong>Sho-kun</strong></p><p> Subject<strong>: Not bad for being an "anybody."</strong></p><p> I hate to say it, but you're right... I may want to see him. What day did you and this Nino set the date?</p><p>—</p><p>Jun was hesitant for a few seconds before pressing Send, feeling that there was no going back. He wasn't used to going out with strangers, but there was something about Nino that made Jun want to break his rules for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>   *             *             *</p><p> </p><p>Nino pursed his lips and shook his head, feeling unsure of his creation. He moved the computer’s mouse aside and decided to go out for a coffee and clear up his mind. He felt so stressed that he couldn't even generate the glimpse of an idea and if he continued like this, he couldn't finish his work on time. He left the office and smiled when he saw his coworker/best friend walking down the hall. Aiba arranged his messy bangs and went to him, still smiling.</p><p>"You look happy today... has something good happened?" Nino asked, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Nothing in particular, just a good day, I guess."  The taller man shook his head. “Are you heading out?”</p><p>“Yeah. I need a coffee and maybe a cigarette, I don't know... I feel so stressed and I’m a having a lack of inspiration. I won’t finish that design if I still like this.”  Nino replied, sighing in frustration.  "Will you come with me?”</p><p>“Of course, is almost lunch time.”</p><p>As they came out of the building, Masaki was chattering nonstop, wondering what he should give to his girlfriend on her next birthday; Nino, meanwhile, answered with monosyllables, somewhat distracted.</p><p>“And I don't know if just take her to dinner or just prepare something at home."</p><p>"Hm.”  Nino nodded, lost in his thoughts.</p><p>“Or maybe... I just should grab a knife and stick it in her back, until she bleeds to death.”  Aiba commented with amusement. “Could you help me? We’ll hide the body in your refrigerator in the meantime."</p><p>"Yes of course...” Nino blinked several times and looked at his best friend confused.  “What the hell are you saying?"</p><p>“I’m just testing how much attention you’re paying me.”  Aiba laughed and put an arm around Nino's shoulders. “You’re ignoring me like, disgustingly... what's wrong, Kazu?”</p><p>“I'm stressed, I’ve told you already... last night I couldn't sleep well and today I couldn't concentrate on work. I'm working lousy today and it sucks.” They entered the cafe and Nino took a seat at one of the tables, hiding his face in his hands.</p><p>"When is the deadline?”</p><p>“Until next week... but I haven’t started, what's more, I even have a clear concept of what I’ll do. Ikuta-san is going to fire me for being such an incompetent.” Nino muttered without moving his hands from his face.  </p><p>Aiba looked at him with playful grin. </p><p>“I know you, Kazu... that 'stress' is called lack of sex.”</p><p>"If there’s something more pathetic than my working life, it may be my best friend Aiba Masaki start talking about my pathetic sex life." Said Nino with a weak laugh. "You see, maybe you're right, but... please, focus on your relationship and let me take charge of my sex life."</p><p>“You know, I can help you with that..." Nino covered his ears with both hands and grimaced. But Aiba stopped as soon as a waitress came to ask them for their order.</p><p>"Don’t say that again." Ninomiya replied after they asked for the order and the waitress left them alone. "Seriously."</p><p>“Don't be stupid, that’s not what I meant... what I’m trying to say is..."  Aiba took a breath before continuing.  "In the last few weeks I’ve been doing something to help you. I’ve noticed that after you broke up with Akira-kun you’ve been lonely and..."  Nino leaned an elbow on the table, looking at him in disbelief. "Well, I was looking for someone for you."</p><p>"I’ll not trust you and Kasumi-chan again for a blind date. No, no and no, Masaki."</p><p>"Will you let me finish?" Aiba asked, still smiling.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I don't care, I'll say it anyway." Nino looked at him take a deep breath before continuing. "For the last few weeks I’ve been on Tinder, looking for potential "sex friends" for you and I’ve met a young man who’s really perfect for you and who really likes you, Nino... I’ve settle a date with him for next week, after he returns from a business trip and I’d love you could make it."</p><p>"You did what!? Wait... you were on Tinder to look for men for me?  Wow, Masaki, how ingenious... didn't it occur to you that maybe I can perfectly look for someone for a one night stand?" Nino muttered with clenched teeth, visibly upset.</p><p>"I know you can do it, but..."</p><p>"But nothing, I won’t go." Nino said with humorless smile.  "What if he is a liar like you?” Masaki involuntarily pouted and shook his head.</p><p>"Of course not. I’ll show you the photos he had sent me... he’s really handsome. You must see him, Nino." Said his best friend as he took the phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen.</p><p>"I don’t believe you, your tastes regarding men are... somewhat... questionable?" Masaki looked hurt and Nino laughed this time.</p><p>"Of course not, both my boyfriends and girlfriends have been attractive." The older one defended himself. "Look at him and dare to tell me he’s ugly." He added, finally showing him the mobile screen.</p><p>Nino took the device with his left hand and looked at the photo with a critical eye. He was apparently a tall, slim man with broad shoulders and narrow hips; Despite wearing chef's clothes, he looked like a super model. He had thick and black eyebrows, a straight nose, and plump lips that he could only describe as perfect; But the intensity of those dark eyes made Nino feel self-conscious, finally handing the phone to his best friend.</p><p>He was undoubtedly a very handsome man, to such an extent that a simple photo made him nervous.</p><p>"He’s so handsome." He finally said.</p><p>“And he wants to see you.”</p><p>"And it's also fake… do you know how many people pretend to be like that guy on the Internet? I mean, look at him, Masaki. Do you think someone like him is going to be looking for guys on Tinder when anyone would throw himself straight to his arms?" Nino asked, shaking his head.  “I’m not going."</p><p>"Let's make a bet, if you go to that date, I'll pay you breakfast for two weeks.” Nino smiled at that proposal and bite his lower lip. "As long as you attend the date and nothing happens between you and him. If you two even kiss, you’ll be a dead man, there's no free breakfast. Okay?" Aiba reached out a hand to him and smiled.</p><p>"Done. Because I'm a hundred percent sure that he's not the guy in the photos, so we're not even going to kiss."  Nino extended his hand, shaking Aiba's. "But as soon as I go to that date, you’ll turn down that stupid profile and never look for anyone again, understood Masaki?”</p><p>“Okay..." He murmured, not convinced.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>"Not even a…"</p><p>“Nothing, Masaki.” Nino interrupted with amusement. "Nothing at all.”</p><p>Back to work, Nino was trying to start his project, he must have that design ready for next week and wasting time and being distracted by anything, it wasn’t the best way to be done sooner. Nino clicked his tongue as soon as he heard a sound coming from iChat; He didn't want to look, he knew so well who it was.</p><p> <em>Masaki</em>:</p><p>I’m talking to Jun now. I told him you're dying to see him.</p><p> </p><p>Nino sighed loudly. With a grimace of displeasure, he wrote the following sentence.</p><p> </p><p> <em>Ninomi</em>:</p><p> As you keep messing around with that, I'll tell your girlfriend to check you out… maybe you like this Jun.</p><p> </p><p>Aiba didn’t reply, he only sent him two more pictures. Nino tried to ignore them and focus on his work, but it was impossible for him... part of him told him to see the photos, but another part, told him that it was something stupid. He couldn't waste his time with Aiba and his strange love affair with the Tinder's fake hottie (as he had decided to call him).</p><p>"Well, if I look just a little... just a little bit won't hurt me."  He muttered to himself as he looked back at the chat, clicking one of the photos, biting his lower lip to see him. He could only see a little of his chest, his broad shoulders, and his face; The black hair disheveled by the wind, dark glasses and those sensual lips curved in a smile.<em> God, he's fucking handsome! </em> He whispered to himself.</p><p> </p><p> <em>Ninomi</em>:</p><p> Stop distracting me and go to hell, Masaki.</p><p> </p><p>Something told him that the odds of that man showing up on the date were low and impossible. For God sake, he was a man in his thirties, he was an adult, and being like a young high school boy all excited just seeing pictures of a handsome man was too much for Nino. Finally, he disconnected from the chat and decided to ignore his best friend, the Tinder’s fake hottie, and his retouched photos to focus on what really mattered: his job.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Days after, Nino arrived at the elegant cafeteria in Minato, where "he" and "Jun" were supposed to met. He exhaled loudly before entering the fancy place, wondering if that simple blue and black plaid shirt, his gray hoodie and those pair of black jeans were the right outfit to be in. He bit his lip lightly and held the strap of his bundle with some strength as he looked for someone with the features of the man in the photo, but he found himself somewhat disappointed when he couldn't find him.</p><p><em>Perhaps he hasn’t arrived, I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt. </em>He thought as he walked towards to few empty tables, wondering in which one to sit on… the best thing for him would be stay near to the entrance, so he could see everyone who came.</p><p>"Ninomiya-san?” A deep voice called him from the back of the cafeteria. Nino swallowed hard and turned back slowly, finding himself face to face with that person.</p><p> It was him.</p><p>The same guy in the photos.</p><p><em>Damn you, Aiba Masaki! </em> Said a inner voice in Nino’s head.</p><p>Slowly, he walked to the table in the back, smirking shyly as Jun stood up. Now, seeing him in front of him, Nino realized that he was more handsome in person and that fact did nothing but harm him. Jun were wearing a gray cardigan, which seemed to cost three times Nino's salary, a white T-shirt underneath it, and blue jeans. His black hair was a bit tousled, the bangs falling over his forehead, making him look ravishingly seductive.</p><p>"It was a bit hard recognizing you, that's why I was insecure to call you.”  He muttered, outlining a slow and lethal smile that made Nino feel intimidated. What the hell was happening to him? He was just an attractive guy, he should stay calm. </p><p>"Can I ask you why?"  He wanted to know.</p><p>"Your hair... in the photos it looked brown and you..." Jun pointed to his blond, messy hair and Nino smiled.</p><p>"Ah, I see... I’ve decided to dye my hair a few weeks ago, to change a little.”</p><p>“Please, Have a seat, Ninomiya-san." The dark-haired man said, looking at the chair in front of him and Nino nodded before sitting down on it.</p><p>"Just Nino, please."</p><p>“Then just call me Jun." He smiled again, and Nino felt his heart skipping a beat.</p><p>It would be certainly an intense evening.</p><p>"Okay, Jun." Nino took off his bundle and placed it on the floor, to one side. “Before we start with this, I feel like I must be brutally honest with you.” </p><p>"Then, tell me.”</p><p>"Well... actually... I'm not the person you were talking to." Jun raised his eyebrows, looking at him blankly. "I mean, even though you had my photos and maybe you were told things about me, the truth is, it was my best friend who managed that profile. He did it all because he believe that I need...”</p><p>Jun's laugh made him stop his speech and Nino laughed without knowing why.</p><p>"I just can't believe it. It was exactly the same to me!" Jun said, pointing to himself. "My best friend was looking for someone to hook up with and he was using my picture and now that he got back with his boyfriend, he somehow managed to sent me this date.”</p><p>Nino shook his head in disbelief and laughed at Jun’s story, without crediting his words. It was amazing that his two friends were the ones who had actually been flirting when they actually had no idea of what was going on, although to be honest, part of Nino was disappointed to find out that Jun had not attended because he really liked him.</p><p>"Okay, now I feel somehow embarrassed with you." Nino muttered, pursing his lips slightly.</p><p>"Hm.... why?"</p><p>"Because you went on a fake date since your friend asked you to... I mean, in a way, he forced you to be here." The blond man pointed out, looking into his eyes.</p><p>“Of course not... being honest, it may be truth that Sho maybe insisted a bit, but as soon as I saw your photos, I wanted to attend the date without being forced...” Nino tilted his face as he listened those words, feeling his cheeks totally heated. "Let's order our food, I'm hungry. What about you?" </p><p>The smaller man nodded, telling himself that he needed to behave, that he wasn’t longer a high school boy, dying for his <em>senpai</em>.</p><p>After ordering the food, everything went smoothly; Nino finally was able to relax a little and began to enjoy the company of the black-haired man. They both talked a little about their families, their friends, and their jobs; Nino knew that Jun had a sister and that he had a good relationship with his parents, he also told him that he worked as a chef in a restaurant in Omotesando, which explained why Jun clothes were too fancy and expensive.</p><p>It turned out that Jun was one of these perfect people in everything: good looking, smart, good at talks and Nino was fascinated with him. He found himself internally regretting that date was so short because as soon as his lunch break was over, he must return to work. He was having such a good time with him that he hadn't noticed that he was laughing at all Jun jokes like a schoolgirl, also, he didn’t repaired the fact that Jun gave him some intense looks and sometimes he would said double-sided things.</p><p>“So, you’re wearing an earring." He muttered looking at the earring in his left ear and Nino nodded slowly. </p><p>“Artists stuff, you know” He shrug, feeling nervous from nothing. “I mean, yeah... I did it a while ago.” </p><p>“I do like rebel guys.” Jun said, looking into his eyes and lifting one foot, gently caressing one of Nino's legs. "Being more specific, just like you.” Jun smiled and smiled playfully. “I'm not used to doing this kind of thing, I don't go on dates with strangers, I don't usually flirt with them, but... I just don’t know... why I can’t resist you.”</p><p>“Jun..." Nino whispered, biting his lower lip, feeling so affected by that delicate caress.</p><p>"Don’t you like it?  Do you want me to stop?"</p><p>"Let's go to the bathroom."  He heard himself say those words and he was puzzled by his own behavior. Nino saw how the black-haired man widened his smile and stood up, walking towards the bathroom. The smaller man sighed softly and stood up, walking behind him as he felt the rampant beating of his heart. He was going crazy... he had totally lost his mind.</p><p>And the truth was, he didn't care at all.</p><p>Ninomiya entered the bathroom in silence, sighing loudly as soon as he saw no one was there. Jun took him by the wrist and entered one of the cubicles with him, closing the door tightly and looking into his eyes with such intensity that Nino tilted his face, feeling self-conscious.</p><p>"How I wouldn’t want to be with you if you’re so damn gorgeous?" The latter whispered, pinning him against the wall and lifting his face to his chin. Nino looked him into his eyes, feeling a mix of sensations inside him with just his warm breath brushing his mouth. Jun outlined a smile before capturing his lips hungrily in a passionate kiss that made him shiver. Jun lips moved over his with no subtlety, claiming them as his own and Nino could do nothing but let himself be carried away. He kissed Jun back in the same way, opening his lips to receive Jun's tongue, which ran every inch of his slowly, and Nino heard himself sigh and let his tongue caress Jun's. He could heard him breathless as their tongues were intertwined, his strong hands descended to his hips, pressing him against his solid body and Nino couldn’t help but moan softly. </p><p>Jun smiled against his mouth and took possession of it again, kissing him eagerly like there’s no tomorrow. Nino lifted his hands up to his hair, digging his fingers into his thick black hair as their mouths continued to melt into that passionate kiss. But a happily tune made them stop.</p><p>“Damn it, damn it..." Nino muttered, parting from Jun in frustration. He waved for him to wait and pulled out his cellphone, which kept ringing endlessly. He clicked his tongue as soon he saw the kanjis of his boss's name and answered the call. "<em>Hai</em>, Ninomiya speaking."  Answered reluctantly.</p><p>Jun arched his lips in a mischievous smile and leaned down to his neck, beginning to kiss him gently as Nino talked on the phone.</p><p>"<em>I know you’re at your lunch break, but I need you to send the email right away to our customers in Russia, they’re looking forward to it and I’m on my way to Yokohama to show a proposal.</em>" His boss commented quickly, Nino bit his lower lip as soon as he felt Jun's tongue brush against his sensitized skin.</p><p>“Of... of course... I... I’ll be there... right a-away." He managed to respond, leaning his head against the shoulder of the latter. Jun bit him gently, making Nino gasp.</p><p>"<em>There’s something wrong, Nino?"</em></p><p>"Not at all."  He murmured quickly.</p><p>"Also, remember what we had talked about yesterday, you must finish planning the menu of the French restaurant. It must be ready no later than Friday." The blonde bit his lower lip, but it was impossible for him to concentrate on that work talk when those lips and tongue continued to devour his neck.</p><p>“Okay, yes... see you."  Said in a hurry, ending the call. Jun for his part, keep kissing his neck as he gently caressed his waist, making Nino gasp again.</p><p>"Do you have to go?" Jun whispered in his ear, biting his lobe delicately, pulling his earring with his teeth... and another gasp escaped from the blonde's parted lips.</p><p>"I don't want to, but... duty calls me." Nino replied quietly, pouting involuntarily as the warmth of Jun's arms drifted away from his body. Nino approached him again, seeking his lips to kiss them again, but Jun walked away, leaving him with his mouth half open, asking for more, and also his dignity on the floor.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, we can go out another day..." He whispered, caressing his lower lip with his thumb.  “Come on, let's go.”</p><p>"Go ahead, I'm going to settle some business around here." Nino replied, referring to his erection, which was pressing embarrassingly against his jeans. Jun kissed his cheek gently before leaving the cubicle, laughing out loud.</p><p>As soon as he was calm, Nino left the bathroom and found his date waiting for him at the table. Jun smiled when he saw him and stood up.</p><p>"I’ve already paid the check, so we can go."</p><p>"Okay, then.”  Said the smaller man, nodding. Jun took Nino’s bundle of the floor and placed it on his shoulder gently. "Thank you, Jun..." He muttered sadly.</p><p>As they left the cafeteria, Nino was silent, still embarrassed about what had happened minutes before. Jun was so normal and he had broken into moans with just a few kisses... that couldn't be more embarrassing.</p><p>"I guess our date have ended." Jun commented, stopping in front of a black car. </p><p>"It was nice meeting you."</p><p>"The pleasure was all mine... Nino.” The blond felt his cheeks and his neck totally heated. He made a foolish attempt at reverence and without saying anything else, he turned around, starting to walk away from him by leaps and bounds, feeling the shame build inside him. And the worst thing is that he could have sworn that Jun was looking at him, beaming with laughter at his silly and childish attitude.</p><p>He had walked about a block when he noticed he was going the wrong way. He was so desperate to get away from Jun quickly, that he had gone in the wrong way. Muttering a string of curses, he turned back. Nino felt relieved when he didn’t saw Jun standing in front of the cafeteria, so he relaxed and began to walk more slowly, until he heard a horn behind him, sounding insistently.</p><p>Turning back, Nino caught a glimpse of Jun in the same black car, smiling at him. Cursing his bad luck, he approached the car, giving him a shy smile.</p><p>"Hey, you... I didn’t expect to see us so soon." Nino said with feigned joviality.</p><p>"Hi... I thought you were on your way to work.”</p><p>“Yeah but... it turns out I was going on the wrong way.” He confessed, smiling shyly. Jun laughed again and looked at him gently, making Nino's heart skip a beat.</p><p>“Come on, get on... I'll give you a ride."  He said while still smiling.</p><p>"Oh no, there’s no need, I can take a taxi.” </p><p>"I insist. You seemed worried and I want you to arrive save and sound. Let me give you a ride."  Nino looked at him for a few seconds and nodded, finally getting into the car and sitting in the passenger seat. He fastened his seat belt and sighed loudly. After that, Nino pointed out to Jun where were located his workplace and he nodded, starting the engine. Nino was lost in thought when he heard his deep voice.</p><p>"You really look worried. Did something bad happened?”</p><p>"The thing is... look… I had told you that I work in an advertising company as a graphic designer and lately, the company has been a cut in personnel, which has meant that designers have to do all the work alone. Like, for example, now I have to design the menu for a French restaurant... which sounds easy, but it is not at all."  Nino said, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand. “I’ve only made that kind of proposal once in the University and the truth is that I’m truly worried by that. I’m not as delicate as a chef and I have absolutely no idea of haute cuisine..."</p><p>“Problem solved. You have a chef by your side."  Jun replied, glancing at him.  "I can help you. What exactly do you have to do?"</p><p>"Well, basically, it consist in take pictures of visually appealing dishes and then create a menu for the restaurant page. The detail is that, I need someone to create the dishes, I must also be the photographer of those dishes, obviously, and also create the design of the menu, organize the dishes on the menu... it is too much work. I can’t ask you that."</p><p>“No problem. Is okay, count on me.”</p><p>"Really? Will you help me?" He asked in surprise, unable to hide his relief.</p><p>"I want to help you, Ninomiya-san." Said Jun in a low voice, winking at him. “Maybe I’m not a creative like you, but... as for the kitchen and the organization of the menu, I know exactly what I do. If you want, we can go now and finish what you started..."</p><p>Nino felt a chill run through him from head to toe at the double meaning of his words. Was Jun referring to work? Or was he referring to what started in the bathroom just now? He didn't know what the question was, but he was sure what his answer would be. As Jun drove to his work, the two exchanged their contact, to talk to each other in case they needed help with something or had a question regarding work. When the latter stopped the car in front of Nino's work, he gave him a meaningful look.</p><p>“It won't take me long... I'm going to send the mail to the clients and return super fast, so we can leave and... start with the... menu thing.” Nino stopped when he felt the dark-haired man's gaze on his lips, mentally debating whether to kiss him or not. But Jun made the decision for him, leaning to kissing his lips eagerly, leaving the smaller one with a gasping breath and feeling the crazy beating of his heart, threatening to leave his chest. “See you in a moment." He whispered, flushed to his ears.</p><p>"No pressures.”  Jun muttered with a slight smile.</p><p>Nino nodded softly and got out of the car, mentally scolding himself for being so stupid and weak. It only took Jun to get close to him and he was a nervous bundle and behaved like a complete mental retard. Although it was true, he was really handsome and his closeness affected him a lot, but… </p><p><em>Where is your pride, Ninomiya Kazunari?</em> He asked himself without getting an answer.</p><p>When Nino entered to the agency, he rushed into his office. He turned on the computer and smiled slightly as he kept his laptop in his bundle along with some notes on where he had potential ideas for the project; He was so engrossed in his task that he didn't notice when someone sneaked into his office.</p><p>"<em>Yo!</em>" Nino jumped when he heard the cheerful voice of Aiba behind him.  “You came back more quickly than expected, how did your date go?” </p><p>"It was good.” He answered in a low voice, looking askance out the window. Seeing Jun wait for him in his car, he sighed again. "It could be better." </p><p>“Are you going to see each other again?” Aiba raised an eyebrow and smiled, walking towards the window, emitting a gasp when he saw the black-haired man. He turned to Nino and smiled. "I understand what happened... don't worry, I will help you." He muttered before taking a breath. "Juuun~! Hi there! It's me, Aiba!" He shouted from the window. Nino looked in horror as his best friend greeted Jun, waving a hand. Jun, smiled and turned down the car’s window.  "Don't worry about Nino, everything is fine. Now we have to work together, and I’ll take him to his home.” </p><p>“What the hell are you doing…?” The blond whispered, widening his eyes.  “Ai... Aiba, no, damn it!”  Nino walked to the window and looked at Jun with a confused gesture, but he still waved goodbye to both of them.</p><p>“Then you're in good hands. Goodbye!” He said raising his voice to be heard, starting the car and finally leaving in front of the fascinated gaze of Aiba and the astonished gaze of Ninomiya, getting lost among the other cars on the street. The blond man clenched his fists and turned away from the window, feeling his anger grow more with each passing second.</p><p>"Can you explain what the hell you just did?" Nino asked, clenching his teeth, unable to hide his anger. He turned to his best friend, totally upset.</p><p>“I did what you wanted... you wanted to get rid of him, right?” Nino opened his mouth, but made no sound. “You said the date could have been better, so I figured you wanted him to leave. If not, why would you have come to work so quickly?”</p><p>“Because our boss told me to email the clients in Russia.” He sighed deeply, trying not to punch Aiba in the face.</p><p>“But he asked me to send it... I did it minutes ago..." He stopped when he saw the murderous gaze of Ninomiya.</p><p>“Damn it, damn it, damn it!” He exclaimed inwardly, sighing loudly and taking off his sweatshirt, because he started to felt too hot despite they were in the middle of autumn.</p><p>“I'm going to kill him... Ikuta-san and then you. He made me come back for nothing, and you took me away from Matsumoto-san and I...” <em> I was about to have great sex... </em>He said internally.</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you?"  Aibaasked, looking at him without understanding.</p><p>“I have no problem... you are the problem! You send me on a date with a stranger, a damn hot stranger, I must admit, but a stranger anyway. And when I go to the date and the guy offers to help me with the project for the French restaurant... YOU MADE HIM GO AWAY!" Nino yelled, placing the laptop on the desk again. “The boss asks me to do something and it turns out that he also says exactly the same to you, and I came here for nothing... and on top of that, 'the one with the problem' is me." Aiba was silent, next to him, watching him closely. A silly smile formed on his lips when he saw the red spots on the blonde’s neck. Still smiling, he leaned in close to him, leaving his lips close to his ear.</p><p>“So, all your frustration is because of work and not for... because of this..."  He whispered, leaving a finger on the reddish mark on Nino's neck, making him jump.</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about, Aiba?”  He asked defensively, remembering when Jun had kissed his neck minutes before. "Of course not, you asshole. Since you said you would help me, come and help me out with the restaurant project." Nino murmured to change the subject.</p><p>“I’d like nothing more than that, but I'm so busy with the travel agency project, Nino.” Replied the taller man, holding back his laughter.</p><p>"You’re the worst friend in the world. Did someone tell you?” Aiba burst out laughing and kissed his cheek loudly before leaving the office, Nino sighed in frustration. He sat behind the desk, feeling stressed... he was supposed to be next to the black-haired man at that moment and the fact that he was there, wishing to kill his best friend wasn’t exactly what was in his plans.</p><p>And as if God, Satan or whoever who could heard his prayers, at that moment, Nino heard his mobile phone ring and a smile appeared on his small lips when he saw who it was.</p><p> </p><p>From: <strong>Matsumoto-san</strong></p><p>Subject: <strong>Recipes.</strong></p><p>I understand that maybe today you couldn’t work on the menu, but we can see each other one day of this week and do whatever you need.</p><p>You just tell me.</p><p>—</p><p>Nino couldn't help but smile widely, typing an answer immediately for him.</p><p>After all, things hadn't quite gone wrong.</p><p> </p><p>*            *           *</p><p> </p><p>A playful grin outlined on Jun lips at the immediate reply from Nino and he bit his lower lip as he read it.</p><p> From: <strong>Ninomiya</strong></p><p> Subject: <strong>Recipes, part 2</strong></p><p> I'll look for some details that I'm missing and at the end of the week I will be ready for you. I’m looking forward to working with you.✨</p><p>—</p><p>Jun reread the message and a mischievous smile appeared on his lips. Ninomiya was playing with fire and he was going to be burn... the thing was, that he also wanted to burn himself, fuck his rules. Is thoughts about "not having sex with strangers" were in the past as soon as he saw Ninomiya entered in the cafeteria.</p><p>He had sworn that he wouldn’t go, or maybe, in the worst case, an entirely different person would appear. When he caught a glimpse of the small figure who slowly entered the room, his gaze searching in the tables, Jun senses sharpened. He bit his lower lip as soon as he saw his narrow hips and his cute butt pressed against those tight black jeans. His blond hair, which instead made him look ridiculous or look like one of those weird Harajuku guys, made him look adorable.</p><p>When Jun saw his little face, he felt his heart skip a beat. His smooth cheeks, small, almond-shaped caramel eyes, his small lips, curved upwards and a beautiful mole on the chin. A small earring gleamed in his left ear, making him look so fucking sexy. Jun couldn't understand how it was possible for him to be so tender and sensual at the same time, and that careless stile was the cherry on top.</p><p>Jun wanted him in his bed.</p><p>As soon as they introduced themselves and started talking, Jun felt that despite the sexual attraction, he liked this man. He was good a talk, hardworking and clever; Jun was so mesmerized by him to the point that he didn’t mind starting to flirt with him, he had noticed during their moment together, how much his presence affected Ninomiya and he couldn’t deny that he felt a twisted joy of causing that feelings on him. He was delighted to see how Nino blushed when he caressed his leg under the table and, the way that he told him to go to the bathroom it almost made him have an orgasm right there, but he had to contain himself, no matter how much he wanted to be carried away by those crazy desires.</p><p>Nino's lips were thin, but addictive; He could imagine himself kissing that mouth over and over again without getting tired. The sounds he made were more than exciting and the way his hardened cock pressed against his pants was just beautiful. If it weren't for that call, he would have turned him back and he would fucked Nino until he lost consciousness, but then, as he listened to him talk to his boss on the phone, he realized that beautiful being in front of him was special and, a quickie in that bathroom cubicle wasn’t what he deserved. Jun wanted to get carried away, he was sure of it, but being honest with himself, no matter how sensual the idea of having a quick session in the services, he imagined Nino in his bed, moaning shamelessly, begging for more.</p><p>His phone started vibrating, causing Jun to stop wandering in his thoughts. He answered the call, knowing in advance who his interlocutor was.</p><p>“What's up, Sho?" Said by way of greeting.</p><p>“<em>How was everything with Nino?"</em></p><p>“It was good.” Jun replied, sitting on the couch in his living room.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes?"</em>
</p><p>“Ninomiya is a good guy, I liked talking to him." Jun said dryly. Sho's bewildered laugh sounded from the end of the line, making Jun smile.</p><p>“<em>Okay, I got it. You’re not going to tell me anything.</em>"</p><p>"Exactly, that’s your punishment for having done what you did... by the way, I want you to delete that profile, please." Jun asked, crossing his legs as he heard his best friend sigh. "The sooner you do it, I'll tell you what happened to him.”</p><p>"All right then.” Sho laughed again. "At least tell me how he looks like. Is he like in the pictures?"</p><p>“Well, in the photos he looks good... but in person it is more gorgeous. We'll probably hang out again." Jun sighed loudly. "I’ll not tell you more until you delete the profile or at least you stop pretending to be me. Goodbye." He murmured quickly before ending the call without giving Sho a chance to even answer him.</p><p>That night, when Jun arrived at his apartment after work, he decided to prepare himself a light dinner after taking a shower and while he was looking for some vegetables in the refrigerator, he smiled when listening to his phone; Knowing well who had written to him. Since their date in the cafeteria, he and Nino had been sending messages to each other; Both, he and the blonde were looking for the stupidest pretexts to talk to each other and even though they were talking about work, they always said something with a different meaning and the talk took another context.</p><p>Jun took the vegetables out of the refrigerator and without reading Nino's message, he hurried to take the phone and call him. He didn’t have to wait long to hear his voice, a happy melody played in the background and Jun supposed he was playing video games (one of the things he liked doing the most, as he had told him in his talks though messages).</p><p>“I'm just calling to tell you that you’re lucky. Tomorrow, Thursday, I don't have to work... I know that we should have to see us in the morning but we can do it in the afternoon, so you won't have to miss your job."  Jun commented as he put the phone between his head and his shoulder.</p><p><em>"Seriously? So we’ll move the appointment</em> <em>for the afternoon?”</em> Nino asked, surprised. <em>“You just saved my life,</em> <em>Jun."</em></p><p>“I know... it just they’re working on remodeling in the restaurant and they’re expanding the kitchen, so tomorrow they’ll be working fully on it and, therefore, I’ll have the afternoon and evening free, so, you can come to my house as soon as you finish working with all your equipment, I’ll prepare the dishes and we’ll have that menu ready.</p><p><em>“You’re definitely awesome. Thank you for all you are doing</em> <em>for me…</em> I promise<em> to reward you."</em> Jun smiled and bit his lower lip.</p><p>"I’ve thought in some ways you can reward me..." He heard Nino's nervous giggle on the other side and sighed loudly.  "But the fact that you can finish your work on time is enough for me." He added honestly.</p><p>After talking for a few minutes, Jun ended the call and continued preparing for dinner, thinking about his current situation with Nino.  Regardless of the very noticeable sexual tension between them, Jun wanted to help him… it wasn't pleasant to see his face in frustration at not knowing how to do that. The truth is that it was a very complex job, but at that moment he decided he would do whatever it took to avoid seeing him this worried.</p><p>He finished preparing dinner and after taking a shower, he went to bed, thinking about what he would do the next day when he received Nino and above all, how to rearrange his house so that it would be comfortable for him to work there. In the blonde's words, it might take a long time to make the menu, so Jun wanted that the time Nino spend at his house were able to feel comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>After six o'clock on the next day, Jun's apartment's doorbell rang twice. The dark-haired man went to the door, opening it immediately and outlining a smile when he saw Nino behind it.</p><p>The smaller man, who was wearing tight black pants, a simple white T-shirt, and a dark blue shirt over it, he smiled at the sight, making Jun's heart skip a beat. The earring in his left ear glittered in his hair, making him look even more irresistible.</p><p>Jun looked him go with his hands busy, holding a tripod. So he went over to him and took the artifact delicately, feeling a sweet vanilla scent emanating from Nino. He held back a sigh and with one hand, removed the lump from his right shoulder, leaving him only with the backpack slung over his back. Nino smiled, visibly relieved, and Jun bit his lip to suppress the urge to kiss him until he lost consciousness.</p><p>"Nino, you should’ve told me you were coming with all this stuff, I would’ve come down to help you.” He said in way of greeting, moving aside so the another could entered the apartment. Nino entered quietly, taking off his yellow converse before getting in.</p><p>“You’re already doing a lot for me, it would be an abuse if you also come to bring up MY stuff." He smiled and looked into his eyes. “By the way, hello, Jun. I arrived a little earlier than agreed because I finished on time at the office."</p><p>“I think that’s great, so can we start as soon as possible... by the way, hello Nino."  Both looked into each other's eyes and smiled. The dark-haired man broke eye contact with him, knowing that if they continued like this, he wouldn't let him work. After leaving the bundle and tripod on the couch, he took off his black hoodie, wearing only a pair of black sweatpants and a loose white T-shirt. He turned to look at Nino and cleared his throat before speaking. “You can choose the place you want to take the pictures, I’ll continue cooking. I dared to make desserts first, so as soon as you set up the tripod, you can start doing your thing.” </p><p>"I’m impressed." He said in a whisper and smiled again. “Well, if you don’t mind, I'll use your counter to take the pictures. So we will be working next to each other, it won’t bother you?"</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>“By the way, when we're done, I'd like you to tell me how much you spent buying the food, you're supposed to help me, but you shouldn't have bought all this on your own.”</p><p>Jun approached him and took his face by the chin, lifting it to look him in the eye.</p><p>"Don't worry about money, let's focus on work, okay?"  Jun whispered softly and leaned down to kiss Nino, sighing as soon as he felt his lips parting for him. Jun bit his lower lip before stoping the kiss, forcing himself to have self-control.</p><p>As soon as they had begun to focus on their tasks, things had gone easier for Nino and also for Jun. The latter could see from the corner of his eye as the blonde adjusted the tripod, its lights and all the necessary artifacts to make the photos look perfect. As Jun finished a plate, he left it where and how Nino wanted it before he started taking the pictures. While they worked, they joked and laughed, feeling less stressed. </p><p>After a few hours, Jun had finished cooking and thus Nino had finished with the photos. They had a dinner break, Jun liked to see how Nino enjoyed the food despite not considering himself a fan of French gastronomy.</p><p>"Let me wash the dishes at least." Nino asked after dinner, making Jun laugh.</p><p>“Well, if it makes you feel good, go put them in the dishwasher and let it work its magic." Nino widened his smile and kissed Jun's cheek gently.</p><p>After everything was clean and the remaining food kept in Jun's refrigerator; They were both sitting in the living room, having a glass of wine while working on the organization of the menu. Nino was surprised to see Jun's knowledge in that area, and was guided by him more than delighted.</p><p>Nino had to scold himself a few times that he found himself distracted looking at the black-haired man instead of focus on his work, but being honest, it was a somewhat difficult task. Jun's closeness, his deep voice, his masculine scent, the intensity of his eyes, was more than Nino could handle. He knew that it was wrong to let himself be faced with that situation, like, if they had sex that night, it was like he had used him twice (which wasn’t the case at all):</p><p>First with his work thing and then with... the detail of his lack of sex. But he couldn't be hypocritical with himself, he desperately wanted to be with Jun, and he could swear that the dark-haired man felt the same way.</p><p>The sexual tension between them was almost tangible, Nino had lost count of how many times he had bitten his lower lip to suppress the urge to kiss him and he could assure that the same thing happened to Jun. There were times when he had caught him looking at his mouth hungrily and biting his own lip, suppressing himself and that only increased despair in the blonde.</p><p>He wanted to feel his strong hands on his skin, his warm lips kissing his body and he could imagined himself beneath him, writhing with pleasure and moaning shamelessly, while Jun keep giving him powerful thrusts without any compassion.</p><p>It was past midnight when, despite all the divine distractions, he and Jun had finished the menu. As soon as Nino noticed that the email to his boss with the attached proposal had been sent, he let out a loud sigh.</p><p>It was all over.</p><p>“We're done... can you believe it?" Nino laughed and clasped his hands with Jun's, feeling relieved and ecstatic.</p><p>“At last, the worries for you are over. I must confess that you’ve made an excellent work... when I have my own restaurant one day, I’ll hire you." He laughed before standing up. "I'm going to open another bottle of wine, this deserves a celebration.”  Jun said before heading towards the kitchen, leaving Nino alone.</p><p>It was then that he could take a look at Jun's apartment. As soon as he saw his address, he knew that he lived in a wealthy area and wasn’t surprised to see the imposing building. Jun's house was like him, radiating class; It was too clean and tastefully decorated. The furniture was modern and the design was minimalist and masculine.</p><p>So Nino decided that he should tell him a truth that had been tormenting him for a few days.  He stood up and went to the kitchen, finding the younger one holding a bottle of wine in one hand and a corkscrew in the other. Jun looked up at him and smiled again.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"  He asked without erasing the smile from his perfect lips.</p><p>"You see Jun..." Nino mumbled, feeling nervous. “There is something I must confess.” He raised an eyebrow, looking at him curiously, encouraging him to continue. “I... lied to you."</p><p>"What did you lie to me about?" He asked, getting a little closer to Nino.</p><p>"I had told you that this was a very important job and that only I could do it. The truth is this was only a proposal for us to be given the job and it is possible they could say no." Nino sighed loudly, running his tongue over his already parched lips. "The thing is, I told you it was something sure and it only can be done by me, which is a pathetic lie.”</p><p>“And why did you lie?”</p><p>“I could have spoken to my boss and told him that this isn’t my thing, that I normally work for electrical appliance stores and online stores, restaurants aren’t my thing. I could’ve told you to not bother helping me out, and yet I lied to you because...” Nino stopped as soon as their eyes met. Jun had put the wine bottle on the counter and moved closer to him, looking at him straight to his eyes. “Because... I wanted to be... to be with you. I wanted you to help me, because I desperately wanted to be alone with you. I know it's selfish, but... I wanted to be with you so bad. You can't imagine how much I thought about that kiss we had... I...”</p><p>Jun leaned in close to him, trapping him between his body and the pantry door, glancing up at him and smirking.</p><p>"I should say that I hate being lied to. I hate feeling cheated, but this is the first time I’m okay with that." He muttered in a low voice, looking Nino straight in the eyes. "The fact that you lied to have the opportunity to get into my bed... makes me feel more than flattered, you know why?” Nino shook his head, unable to speak a single word. “Because since I saw you in the cafeteria, all I wanted was to take off your clothes and fuck you until you passed out from the pleasure."</p><p>Nino bit his lower lip and gasped at those words. And apparently, that was the signal Jun was expecting; He dropped the corkscrew and hold Nino around the waist before taking possession of his mouth, kissing him demandingly and fiercely. Nino gasped again and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing Jun back with the same eagerness. Jun grabbed him by his hips, pressing him against the pantry door while their lips continued to melt into that sensual and demanding kiss.</p><p>Another moan escaped from his mouth as Jun began gently caressing his crotch, contrasting between his violent kiss and his soft caresses.  Nino closed his eyes tightly, letting himself be carried away by that overwhelming sensation.</p><p>“You can’t imagine how it turns me on that you lied about this... you lied to be like this with me. You behaved like a whole needy bitch and I'm going to give you just what you want..." Jun whispered in his ear, caressing his crotch with more abruptness, making Nino's limb come to life under his hand, embarrassingly pressing against his jeans. "I'm going to fuck you like the needy whore that you are... because that's what you want, right, Kazunari?"</p><p> "Yes... yes... that’s all I want, Jun..." He could heard himself say those words between moans, closing his eyes again. Jun squeezed his hardened member tightly managing to rip another moan from the depths of Nino’s throat.</p><p>"Come on, look at me. Open your eyes." Nino obeyed him, feeling shudder as their eyes met. Jun's eyes had become darker and were staring at him intently, making him feel intimidated. "Are you going to let yourself go?  Are you going to do whatever I ask you to do?" He asked in a whisper, still stroking his hardened bulge on his crotch. A shudder ran down his back at those words and he pursed his lips to avoid making a sound.</p><p>"I want to obey you so badly." Nino replied with a slight tremor in his voice. Jun smiled and leaned down to kiss his lips again.</p><p>His tongue hungrily got into Nino’s mouth, searching for his. Nino plunged his fingers into Jun's thick black hair as their tongues caressed each other, the two intertwined with each other, causing the latter’s breathing to become hitching and Nino felt more turned on just hearing him like that and by realizing he was the cause in that state in Jun. His strong hands went to his hips, holding him firmly before lifting him to his waist. Nino's legs wrapped his waist and the blond smiled against the lips of his lover as he felt a little taller now. His hands took him by the cheeks and he kissed Jun again this time, dominating those sensual lips and letting his tongue explore his mouth, delighting in his taste.</p><p>Their mouths were still joined as Jun walked to his room, Nino let out a gasp with each step, as he felt his erection brush against Jun's stomach. Jun parted his lips from the blond, opening the door and entering his room;  Slowly, he dropped Nino to the floor and closed the door behind him. He took off his shirt and left it forgotten in a corner; Nino watched Jun approach him again and smiled when he slowly took off his shirt, followed by his T-shirt. He led Nino to the bed and straddle him, beginning to kiss his neck feverishly, as he had done that time in the cafeteria’s bathroom, causing Nino to gasp again just feeling his warm lips brush against his skin. Nino bit his lower lip as the latter pulled down the zipper on his pants and yanked them down, quickly pulling them off.  One of his hands reached under his boxers, giving his member a quick jerk as Jun's lips continued to attach to his neck, driving him crazy.</p><p> "<em>Ahh</em>... Jun..."  He moaned, licking his swollen lips and closing his eyes, letting himself be carried away by that pleasant sensation.  "You cannot imagine... how... how much I wanted this."  Nino whispered, hearing a soft laugh from him in response.</p><p>"I can assure you it wasn’t more than I did.” Jun moved his hand out of Nino’s briefs and took them off with a quick movement. Leaving the blond wearing his pair red socks only. </p><p>Nino silently looked the latter as he spread his legs and stood between them, his cheeks turning red as Jun leaned towards his crotch and smiled as he watched his manhood twitching a little. A moan left the lips of the smaller man when he felt his cock inside the warmth of Jun’s mouth; He began to suck it up eagerly, moving his head up and down, getting it in and out if his mouth in a quick and pleasant rhyme for Nino. </p><p>His small hands sank back into his hair, encouraging him to keep it up, though the sounds escaping his lips were able to do just that. Nino couldn’t help but let himself be made and become a handful of moans at each lick, each suck, each stroke the black-haired man gave to him. His own moans, together with the sound of Jun's sucking, were the most sensual symphony Nino could ever hear and that only contributed to making him even more turned on, as if it could be possible.</p><p>His erection was wet from the traces of saliva left by the lips of his lover, then Jun began to jerk him off faster while his mouth keep to suck him up, Nino groaned as his lips tightened around his manhood, driving him crazy. Instinctively, he began to move his hips up and down, arching his back, seized with the pleasure caused by those divine lips and hands. He was about to come if Jun continued teasing him like this, and there was nothing he wanted more, just that longed-for release.</p><p>Jun seemed to notice it, as he moved his hand more faster, squeezing his cock with some abruptness. Then Nino found himself enjoying the contrast of pain and pleasure that Jun inflicted on him.</p><p>"Come on, come for me, Kazunari." He whispered huskily. "You’ve said you’ll give me what I ask you, and I want you to come for me." Added in a demanding tone, which, instead of making Nino felt upset, it drove him to the madness. </p><p>The blonde closed his eyes and didn't need anything else. With a long, slow moan, Nino poured his warm essence into the other man’s hand, proof of his arousal. He felt his body trembling under the effects of that delicious orgasm and opened his eyes, meeting Jun looking at him with fascination. He had to restrain himself from letting go another gasp when he saw the black-haired man lick his semen on his own fingers, giving him a look full of lust that made him tremble.</p><p>"Jun..." He whispered, looking into his eyes.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>“I... I also want... to taste you." He asked softly. Jun cracked a smile and got out of bed, standing in front of it and starting to take off his pants and then his underwear. Nino felt his heart skipping a beat when he saw the latter completely naked in front of him; There was no doubt that Jun was a very attractive man, but seeing him without clothes was a completely different experience. Without thinking twice and without his asking, Nino got out of bed quickly and knelt in front of him, looking up and meeting his dark eyes looking at him intently.</p><p>Nino took a deep breath before receiving his powerful manhood in his mouth. As soon as he heard the black-haired man sigh, he closed his eyes and increased the rhythm of his sucks, which had become more eager; Having Jun's inside of him was more than he could handle and that only could arouse him more. Nino continued blowing up him faster, trying to adapt himself to the powerful thrusts Jun started to gave him. </p><p>A hand landed on his hair and pull it on roughly, making Nino moan by pleasure. Jun was teasing him firmly, but without hurting him, enough to turn him on again. Without releasing the grip on his hair, Jun began to move his head at the rhythm of his hips, moving his cock in and our from his mouth with harder. Nino felt tears in his eyes as the head of his hardened shaft hit the edge of his throat, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter at all if he could listen to those glorious moans, it didn't matter to feel how his saliva came out of his lips with each intrusion, it didn't matter the fierce grip on his hair in order to please that man and see him this aroused just by him, Kazunari Ninomiya.</p><p>Nino rested his hands on the latter’s legs and continued to suck him eagerly, trying to squeeze his lips to cause the same pleasure he had experienced minutes later. Jun untied his hair and left both hands on his head, managing the rhyme on Nino's suckings and pushing his hips forward, fucking his mouth and using it as the way he pleased. He didn't have to wait long when he felt Jun coming inside his mouth, filling Nino with his warm seed, moaning repeatedly.</p><p>When Jun moved away his cock from the blonde's lips, he sighed loudly, moaning again at the suggestive sight before him. Nino on his knees, his chin dampened by his own saliva and Jun’s traces of semen after that ravishing orgasm.</p><p>"Remember me to thank our friends for creating those fake profiles." Jun commented with a slightly trembling voice and taking Nino by the shoulders, making him stand up before kissing his lips passionately. Instead of feeling disgusted by tasting his own cum in someone else's mouth, it was different with Nino. </p><p>Everything felt different with Nino. </p><p>Nino eagerly kissed him back, encircling his arms around his neck as their mouths continued to melt down in that kiss. Slowly, they returned to the bed and Jun settled over him, taking the bottle of lube to moisten one of his fingers; Nino had no idea where it had come from, but at this point he didn't care. A moan fell on the lips of his lover as soon as he felt that finger penetrate his narrow entrance and seconds later, it was accompanied by a second finger, leading it to a delicious friction inside on him that only could arouse him as much as minutes ago. It wasn't a surprise to feel his shaft harden so rapidly again, not when Jun were moving his fingers inside him, not when his lips moved away from his and went to his ear, licking the lobe delicately. How couldn’t Nino be excited from just feel his warm breath hitting his skin? How couldn’t he get more aroused when he could feel Jun biting the lobe of his ear, also pulling his earring with his teeth?</p><p>It was supremely impossible for him.</p><p>Jun sighed loudly and bit his lower lip in order to suppress a moan. Feeling his fingers trapped in the luscious, narrow entrance of the smaller man was more than he could desire. Seeing him so aroused, so devoted, at his mercy, only managed to turn him on more and more. They had changed position and Nino was on all fours on the bed, legs spread, fully exposed to him, arching his back, writhing shamelessly at every move. Normally, Jun would have waited a second or a third time to be so aggressive with him, but he just couldn't help it; Each gesture of Nino, each moan, each sigh was a silent way of asking for that.</p><p>Jun gasped again as he saw his lover moving his hips back and forth, seeking more friction.  His fully erect member twitched again, demanding attention; Jun licked his swollen lips and, using his free hand, spanked one of his buttocks, leaving his smooth skin reddened and that made him cry out of pure pleasure.</p><p>“Jun..."  He muttered pitifully, moaning softly again.</p><p>"Yes, Kazunari?"</p><p>"Please... please..." Nino said pleadingly, moving his hips back and forward, at the verge of crying. "I need you now…”</p><p>"Tell me what you want." He asked huskily, totally affected by the blonde’s moans.</p><p>"I want... <em>ahh</em>... I need you inside me." Whispered before biting his lower lip.</p><p>“I can't hear you... what do you want?”</p><p>"Fuck me, please... I want your cock inside me so badly... I need to feel it filling me... please, Jun...” He begged between gasps and sighs. Jun smiled, pleased to hear him and moved his fingers from his dilated entrance. He grabbed a condom off the table and ripped it with his teeth, wrapping his erection in the latex as he took a glimpse of Ninomiya's twitching hole. </p><p>Jun placed his hands over his lover narrow hips, sending his manhood inside Nino by one hard thrust without any warning. It was delicious to hear him moan again, it was delicious to feel his own cock trapped in his narrow walls, to the point that he couldn't help but gasp. Then, his moves didn’t take long. Jun grabbed him firmly by the hips and began to push harder, in and out from his body with powerful thrusts, Nino for his part held on to the bed sheets with both hands as if his life depended on it, moaning repeatdly and loudly, enjoying that friction between their bodies. </p><p>The latter spanked him again before pushing hard, enjoying that magnificent feeling, being inside Nino was simply unique and at that moment he knew he would become addicted to his body.  The blonde began to move his hips in perfect sync with him, managing to tear a deep moan from Jun's lips. Without thinking, he reached up to the shorter man's hair and tugged on it forcefully, letting out another moan as he lose all his temper, fucking him faster and harder. For Jun, was surreal the way their skins sounded when they made contact, how he felt the warmth of another's body, heard their own moans, both prisoners of that deep pleasure.</p><p>"Was this what you wanted in the toilets in the cafeteria, huh?"  He hissed through clenched teeth, feeling increasingly sensitive. Nino moaned in response and arched his back, earning another loud spanking. “Just look at you... you little whore..." Jun whispered, thrusting him without any mercy. Jun wanted to contain himself, but it was impossible with Nino, definitely, that guy put an spell on him. </p><p>Jun moved the hand from his hair and took Nino by the hips again, not caring about digging his nails in his smooth skin and apparently, Nino didn't care either. Letting out a high moan, Jun pushed forward into him one last time, feeling his own member moistened by his warm fluids. With a quick movement, he came out from inside Nino and made him lie on his back on the bed, starting to jerk off quickly, it didn’t need to last long, in a matter of seconds he looked the blonde writhing and curling up under his caresses until he felt his own hand covered in his semen after Nino reached his long-awaited orgasm.</p><p>They looked into each other's eyes, both panting and ecstatic, Jun smiled and leaned down to kiss his lips passionately.</p><p>"Stay with me tonight.” He whispered against the blonde's lips.</p><p>"I’d love to.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>One year later. </strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>Nino yawned loudly and sat on the bed softly.</p><p>He felt exhausted.</p><p>He had worked until late that night on an ambitious new project, it was in the final lap and he couldn’t waste time. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, he sighed again... it was four in the morning, so he would go to his workplace looking as a zombie in a few hours. After putting his pajamas, he got under the blanket and lay down, closing his eyes. A tenderly smile outlined across his lips when he felt one of Jun's strong arms wrap him around his waist and press against his body.</p><p>"It took you forever, Kazu." Jun whispered at his ear.</p><p>"Sorry, it's that stupid project's fault." Nino said in response, snuggling against him. Jun kissed his cheek gently and sighed.</p><p>“If you’re feeling too tired, we can cancel the meal with Masaki. So you come straight from work to sleep.” Nino smiled with tenderness when he heard the latter.</p><p>Jun was so sweet.</p><p>Despite the fact that their beginning were somewhat unconventional (Thanks to Masaki and Sho and the Tinder thing) due to that strange way of knowing each other, both had agreed to see each other from time to time to have sex, neither of them realized when things had started to change. Nino couldn't say from when they officially started dating, since, one day, they both started to had clothes in each other's apartment and slept together every night, their friends ended up getting to know and being friends with each other, and everything was perfect.</p><p>Nino couldn’t imagine his life without Jun and was sure that the his boyfriend felt the same way.</p><p>"Don't worry, I can handle it.” He answered in a low voice and left his hand on Jun's. "I owe him for having met you, he reminds me that every time he gets the chance, so, I’ll go."</p><p>"I owe him too.” Jun kissed Nino's cheek softly and sighed. “Then, baby, close those beautiful eyes of yours and sleep, you’ll need it.”</p><p>Nino nodded and kissed the back of his boyfriend's hand, muttering a soft "I love you, J", feeling grateful to his best friend for tricking on him in that way, since that lie leaded him to find the love of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>